


雨季的海岸

by Kuma_wonderland



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_wonderland/pseuds/Kuma_wonderland
Summary: “我想要尝试尾随一个人。和他保持相同的距离，将自己的步调调整为他的步调，将自己的呼吸调整为他的呼吸，去感受一切他所感受的。别回头。“





	雨季的海岸

（一）

“我想要尝试尾随一个人。

和他保持相同的距离，  
将自己的步调调整为他的步调，  
将自己的呼吸调整为他的呼吸，  
去感受一切他所感受的。

别回头。“

（二）  
海岛的雨季，  
两个男人正一前一后，一深一浅地走在海滩上。

前面的小个子男人似乎是被松软的沙子所困扰，  
步伐显得深一脚浅一脚，  
每一步都在艰难地撤回重心。

在这个男人  
几步之遥的后方  
跟着另外一个高个男人，

后者则显得轻松多了，  
不紧不慢地跟着前面男人的脚步，  
顺手从裤袋中掏出了烟，  
打了几次火才将烟点上，  
慢悠悠地满满地吸了几口。

雨季的海滩，  
没有落日。

却能明显感受到海岸四周的光线暗了一个度，  
男人手中的香烟的火光更加闪亮了。

海风悄悄地换了个风向，  
淡淡的烟草味飘入了前面男人的鼻腔中，

（三）  
涩谷昴绝望地闭上了眼睛，  
这个一个信号，  
一个极度危险的信号。

烟草是他们之间的信号，  
虽然他不抽烟，更不喜欢烟草味。  
但是他唯独喜欢他身上的。

每次做爱之前，  
他都会让男人点上一个烟，  
他喜欢被他独有的味道包围的感觉。

是一种极度安全的感觉。  
就像在寒冷的冬季，  
将自己埋在厚重又温暖的被子里一样。

安心到可以全身心托付，  
安心到可以任他为所欲为。

但是现在，  
他点上了烟。

涩谷昴完全明白，  
果不其然，  
后穴的震动来得更为强烈了，  
强烈的快感让涩谷昴差点一个踉跄跌坐在沙地上，  
前端涨得发疼，后穴的水开始顺着大腿根淌下，  
如果不是海风从背后吹来，将昂首挺立的家伙隐在了被风吹鼓的衣服下面，  
他现在羞得就想跳海。

他不该，不该忘记回这个男人消息。  
他不该，不该忘记这个男人的禁忌。  
他不该，不该在上厕所的时候让这个男人趁虚而入将跳蛋塞进体内，  
他不该，不该答应那个男人陪他玩这个游戏的。

（四）  
很久没来海边了呢。  
大仓忠义转头望了望远处已经变得模糊的海岸线。  
吸了一口烟。

转头继续盯着前面这个还在一步一步慢慢走着的男人。、

一直都想来看看他，  
当初自己宰相肚里能撑船地将他从身边放走了，  
可明明是在他转身出门的那一刻就后悔了。  
可是又不想让他发觉自己是想他想得要死憋不住才来的，  
如今正好逮着了机会，  
一定要狠狠地……

大仓忠义重新将注意力集中到小个子男人身上。

前方男人的两只小手已经握成了拳头，  
他也跟着，  
慢慢地握紧了自己的拳头。

那个男人的后背在轻轻地颤抖，  
会突然前后大幅地呼吸，似乎是想平复着什么。  
他也学着，  
狠狠地抽了几口烟。  
让自己被浓重的烟草气呛到。

在翻滚的海浪声和呼啸的海风中，  
他听到了，  
听到了前面男人隐忍的呻吟，  
感受到了因为情绪而开始变得混乱的鼻息，  
甚至，  
他能感受到几个月前，  
他的手在他背上留下抓痕的轻微疼痛感。  
他在他体内感受到的温暖与紧致。

（五）  
最后一丝光线被大海吞灭的时候，  
涩谷昴一脚踩空，  
本能地绷紧肌肉想要保持平衡的动作直接将他送上了高潮。

那一瞬间，  
他也放弃了支撑。

没有预期地摔倒硌人的沙滩上，  
而是被一个温暖的怀抱包裹着。  
熟悉的烟草气息混着海风的咸腥，  
让涩谷昴有一种想哭的冲动。

“たくん……“

没有应答，  
对方用吻做了回应，  
唇舌交抵，  
后穴的恼人物体被轻轻取出，  
紧接着被更粗壮更滚烫的狠狠地填满。

“啊……”  
快感交错着疼痛，让涩谷昴不自觉地开始抓挠男人的后背。  
双腿却勾住男人，将自己送上最深处。

粗长的阴茎毫不客气地直顶最深处，早已重新抬头的翘首前段开始分泌前液，  
涩谷昴想要抽手去，  
却一把被上方男人的大手一把按住。

“乖，  
这次，也要自己射出来哦。“

星星点点的雨滴开始砸下，  
男人轻轻地抚摸了下身下男人的头，撑了撑手臂，  
将小个子男人庇护进怀中，不让雨滴砸到他心爱的男人脸上。

“喊出来吧。”  
他俯身在涩谷昴耳边道。  
“啊～～  
一声接一声，  
带着哭腔，  
带着颤抖的呼唤声，  
被雨声和海浪声分解。

雨季的海浪比平日的更大，白浊的泡沫翻滚上沙滩，  
白灼的液体在两人身上一点点被雨水冲走。

（六）  
“たくん……快…放，放我下来啦……“  
“会被人看到的……“

涩谷昴窝在男人的颈窝里，闷闷地抱怨着。  
但是他连最后踢一踢腿的力气都被这个男人吞尽了。

“反正没人会相信我会出现在这种地方的“

男人醇厚的声音在涩谷昴耳边，  
“以后，让我在你身后看着你好吗？“  
伴随着又一个深深的吻。


End file.
